


10/10

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, It leads to trouble, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slight Canon Divergence, Stiles has a dumb rating system, Stiles-centric, TRADUCTION, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles dû revoir son système de notation et fit une découverte qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir faite. Être amoureux de son meilleur ami n'était jamais facile.</p><p>--</p><p>— Qui est un vingt ? demanda Lydia avec un demi-sourire.</p><p>— Scott, répondit Stiles sans y penser.</p><p>Lydia tourna si violemment qu'ils faillirent quitter la route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10/10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume8now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/gifts).
  * A translation of [10/10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980427) by [ironicallyinternational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicallyinternational/pseuds/ironicallyinternational). 



> Un IMMENSE merci à ma bêta-lectrice, Plume8now, qui non seulement a survécu à mes fautes, mais m'a en plus botté les fesses pour que je finisse cette traduction.
> 
> Merci également à ironicallyinternational pour m'avoir donné la permission de traduire sa fabuleuse histoire. Demoiselle, j'espère que ça te plaira !
> 
> Attention, légers spoilers jusqu'à la saison 5 (ce ne sont même pas des spoilers, vaguement des mentions de prénoms quoi).

Stiles aimait savoir comment les choses fonctionnaient.

Son esprit était une tempête constante de pensées, d'idées, de peurs et de rêves (de cauchemars, plutôt), et lorsque tous ses proches s'accrochaient à leurs armes ou à leurs pouvoirs surnaturels de pacotille, tout ce que Stiles pouvait faire se résumait à réfléchir et à réfléchir et à réfléchir encore, jusqu'à forcer désespérément son cerveau en bordel à prévoir un coup à l'avance. (Parfois, il se disait avec amertume que ce serait beaucoup plus simple de mettre un terme à l'activité de son cerveau hyperactif, de façon permanente. Ça rendrait très certainement la vie de ceux qu'il aimait plus facile).

Cependant, même lorsqu'il ne mettait pas ses capacités mentales en surchauffe avec une obsession pour les affaires non résolues, ou en essayant de sauver leur vie, ou en résolvant un putain de puzzle insoluble, ou en trébuchant sur sa culpabilité et sa haine de soi (ça n'arrivait jamais, bien sûr), Stiles réfléchissait et réfléchissait encore, et ça lui plaisait de trouver une façon claire et concise de ranger les choses. Il avait un immense réseau de systèmes compliqués dans sa tête qu'il utilisait pour organiser son esprit, pour chaque problème qui n'était pas complètement impossible à organiser (c'était le cas de certains), mais ça lui plaisait aussi d'avoir des systèmes plus simples.

Noter et classer les gens à partir de leur potentiel esthétique était un de ces systèmes simples.

Une personne classée quinze était vachement plaisante à regarder, une personne classée dix-huit était à tomber par terre. C'était une distinction facile.

C'était facile, propre et direct. Stiles ne pensait pas que c'était méchant, pas vraiment ; ce n'était pas comme s'il partageait les scores avec qui que ce soit ou allait voir les gens pour leur dire qu'ils avaient obtenus un petit dix sur l’Échelle Sexy Certifiée Stilinski™.

Il le faisait depuis une éternité, depuis qu'il avait environ onze ans probablement. (Ces jours-là lui manquaient maintenant, quand Beacon Hills n'était pas teintée de mort, de souffrance et de culpabilité.)

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait dit aux autres, pas parce qu'il avait peur (même s'il était au courant que la plupart de ses amis désapprouvaient l'idée de noter les gens sur leur apparence) mais plus parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais demandé de le faire.

Évidemment, il y avait des moments où il murmurait un nombre dans sa barbe en regardant quelqu'un, ou répondait quinze/seize quand on lui demande s'il trouvait une personne attirante, mais la plupart des gens le regardaient étrangement et classaient ça dans la catégories des _trucs de Stiles_. Ce qui était vrai, en plus.

Il était assis avec Lydia à ses côtés, les pieds battant un rythme frénétique alors qu'ils attendaient le professeur (peut-être qu'il était mort, ce qui n'était pas si improbable statistiquement) quand ils en vinrent à ce sujet.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé des VMA ? lui demanda Lydia depuis son siège.

Stiles se retourna légèrement, ses doigts tapant maintenant sur le même rythme que ses pieds.

— Est-ce qu'on parle de « Nicki Minaj a foutu la honte au racisme industriel » ou « Kim K ressemblait à un mauvais cosplayeur Skyrim » ? demanda Stiles, en détaillant le visage de Lydia.

Elle fit la moue, réfléchissant, avant de hausser les épaules langoureusement.

— Partons sur Kim Kardashian. Je ne veux pas que notre conversation sur Nicki Minaj soit interrompue.

— N'oublie pas que le prof pourrait être mort, hein, répondit Stiles avant de continuer. De toute façon, tu veux vraiment que le cassage de sucre sur le dos de Kardashian soit interrompu ?

Lydia pencha la tête, lui concédant cela, ses jolies mèches bougeant lentement.

— On peut se moquer des Kardashian éternellement, Stiles.

— Un point pour toi, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Mais ouais, c'était un désastre. C'était la première fois depuis des années que mes yeux saignaient sans que le surnaturel y soit pour quelque chose.

Lydia renifla, moqueuse, mais son sourcil se haussa (pas drôle, Stiles) avant de rétorquer :

— On pourrait croire qu'avec toute cette chirurgie, elle aurait pu trouver un moyen d'éviter de ressembler à un alien de mauvais porno.

— Parce que tu as de l'expérience avec les mauvais pornos ? s'enquit Stiles.

Lydia lui jeta un regard de la mort, la coquetterie et l'élégance prenant soudain le pas sur son visage. Ça ne faisait pas des merveilles à l'ego de Stiles.

— Ne te généralise pas, Stiles. Je n'ai pas besoin d'imaginer que je me tape quelqu'un, moi, parce que je me tape vraiment quelqu'un.

Stiles mima une attaque au poignard. Lydia sourit.

— Franchement, arrête avec le porno alien. Ce n'est pas si difficile de trouver quelqu'un avec qui coucher de façon sécurisé et pas imaginaire.

— Facile à dire pour la dix-neuf, railla Stiles en lui lançant un regard sardonique.

— La quoi ?

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe, alors il arrêta le rythme avec ses doigts pour secouer les mains en un geste vague.

— La dix-neuf. Tu sais, sur une échelle de vingt.

Ça ne fit que donner à Lydia un air plus surpris et il n'y avait pas moyen de changer de sujet alors Stiles se dit qu'il devrait plutôt s'expliquer correctement. (Utilise des mots de grands, Stilinski. En fait non, oublie ça, les gens ne comprennent pas non plus quand tu utilises des mots.)

— Dans le sens, sur une échelle de un à vingt, à quel point quelqu'un est beau ?

Lydia cligna des yeux avant de lui lancer un regard bizarre. Stiles mordilla son stylo.

Elle avait dû voir quelque chose qui l'avait rassurée, parce qu'à la seconde qui suivit, il reçut un Sourire Sincère de Lydia™ qui la poussa jusqu'au dix-neuf virgule sept.

— Un dix-neuf, hein ? demanda Lydia, toujours souriante, ses yeux brillant d'amusement et son expression plus douce que d'habitude. La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, Stilinski.

Stiles mima un "blah, blah", haussant les épaules.

— C'pas de la flatterie, Lyds. Tu es peut-être folle à lier, mais je ne suis pas aveugle.

Elle rit à ses mots, son sourire restant en place – c'était un genre de sourire moqueur, le préféré de Stiles, surtout parce que ça ramenait Lydia à son propre niveau d'humour.

— Il n'y a pas d'autre fille aussi belle et moins folle ? lui demanda Lydia avec un scepticisme moqueur. J'entends les voix des morts. Littéralement.

— La fausse modestie ne te va pas au teint, Miss Parfaite. Continue comme ça et tu vas descendre au dix-huit et demi, rétorqua Stiles, incapable de masquer son air amusé.

Lydia poussa une exclamation choquée très convaincante. Stiles renifla en riant.

— Un DIX-HUIT ET DEMI ? Oh, quelle honte. J'en mourrais sur l'instant.

Stiles était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'incroyablement amusant et brillant (faux, c'était une blague sur les gens morts) quand le prof déboula dans la pièce, essoufflé et hurlant à propos d'une attaque.

Stiles repoussa la conversation dans un coin de son esprit et ouvrit son placard mental « que faire quand on est dans la merde » en grand.

  
  


  
  


Il avait complètement oublié la conversation (mensonges, rien que des mensonges, Stiles n'oublie jamais) quand Lydia la ramèna sur le tapis un soir. Ils étaient chez les McCall, tous, et Stiles était assis près du bras du sofa, Malia à côté de lui avec Kira à l'autre bout et Lydia assise dans un fauteuil tout près.

— Bucky est sexy mais Steve est totalement mignon. Et sexy. Il gagne, protesta Malia alors que Kira ouvrait la bouche.

— Combien tu leur donnes ? les interrompit Lydia, fixant Stiles.

Il fronça les sourcils, distrait – il essayait d'écouter de quoi parlaient Scott et Derek dans la cuisine.

Malia et Kira clignèrent des yeux à l'unisson.

— Leur donner ?

— Stiles donne des notes sur vingt aux gens en fonction d'à quel point ils sont attirants, clarifia Lydia alors que l'attention de Stiles se reportait sur elle.

— Vraiment ? demanda Kira, qui désapprouvait clairement.

— Vraiment ? demande Malia, comme si elle est heureuse d'apprendre que ça existait (c'était pour ça que Stiles l'aimait vraiment).

— Juste dans ma tête ! protesta Stiles, pas très chaud à l'idée de passer pour un connard. C'est plus organisé.

Kira donnait l'impression qu'elle allait demander quelque chose et Lydia le scrutait avec attention, mais Malia les battit toutes en demandant avidement :

— On est quoi, moi et Kira ?

— Kira et moi, lui rappela celle-ci, mais elle avait l'air curieuse également.

— Dix-huit pour Kira et dix-sept pour toi, répondit Stiles sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Dix-sept et demi avec cette coupe de cheveux en fait.

Malia sourit largement, détaillant ses cheveux, et Kira rougit légèrement en jetant un regard à Stiles.

(Il croise le regard de Lydia et c'était définitivement un air moqueur sur son visage)

 

—Et Derek ? insista la louve-coyote, les yeux brillant.

—Dix-huit. Ça dépend de la lumière.

—Est-ce que tu fais ton généreux avec nous ? questionna Malia, ses yeux rapetissant.

—Non, je suis juste entouré de gens extrêmement attirants physiquement, répondit Stiles en roulant des yeux comme si ce qu'il disait était évident (ça l'était).

—Et Isaac ? demanda Kira, des étincelles dans les yeux.

—Et Aiden ? jeta Malia.

— Liam, rajouta Lydia.

— Seize virgule huit pour le dernier, dix-sept virgule quatre pour Aiden et dix-sept, dit Stiles sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir davantage.

— Comment ça se fait qu'Isaac n'ait qu'un dix-sept et Liam même pas ? demanda Lydia, amusée.

Stiles fit la grimace.

— Liam est encore un gamin. Il a du potentiel. Sans compter qu'Isaac a une expression très bizarre quand il est effrayé.

Kira pouffa, masquant son sourire alors que Malia éclatait de rire.

Lydia, comme d'habitude sur un différent plan d'existence, lui adressa un sourire dangereux avant de s’enquérir :

— Et toi ?

Le rire s'arrêta.

Derek, ayant pénétré dans la pièce, lança à Stiles un regard exaspéré qui signifiait « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est encore en train de te regarder ? » (et c'était totalement injuste parce que pour une fois, Stiles n'y était pour rien).

Stiles fit la grimace à Derek avant d'offrir une réponse à son audience.

— Neuf, évidemment.

Malia fit un bruit moqueur. Derek donnait l'impression qu'on venait de piquer son intérêt.

— Et les chevilles, ça va ? dit Lydia, légèrement moqueuse.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Il avait l'impression de ne pas trop s'être trompé mais n'avait rien contre ré-évaluer ses standards.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es sur une échelle de dix ? demanda Kira, avant de sourire. Tu as besoin de ta propre échelle spéciale ?

Stiles leur lança un regard confus alors que son cerveau s'écriait « Quoi ? ».

Et alors, doucement, peut-être de façon un peu pompeuse, il expliqua :

— Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tout le monde est sur la même échelle.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que des froncements de sourcils identiques apparaissent sur les visages de chacun.

Stiles était perplexe et regrettait d'avoir partagé son système, parce qu'il reconnaissait leur « Froncement de Sourcil Inquiet à propos de l'Estime Personnelle de Stiles »®.

— Stiles, dit Kira avec un ton horriblement prévenant. Tu penses être un neuf sur vingt ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

— Je pensais que c'était évident.

— Stiles, dit Lydia, une grimace de désapprobation sur le visage. Tu n'es pas un neuf.

— Mais bien sûr, répondit-il.

Mauvaise idée.

— Stiles, tu n'es pas un neuf, insista-t-elle malgré sa règle anti-compliments à moins que les choses aillent vraiment mal. Tu es- tu as eu des copines !

— Euh, pas vraiment.

— Malia est sortie avec toi ! contra Lydia, étant apparemment devenue le porte-parole.

— Malia était un coyote la majeure partie de sa vie, répond Stiles, terre-à-terre. Elle avait probablement envie de me manger.

Malia lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Stiles ne répliqua pas.

Lydia roula les yeux, avant de continuer.

— Kira sortirait avec toi. Kira ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de dire :

— Enfin, tu n'es pas mon genre mais... ouais. Je pourrais.

Stiles leva un doigt. Lydia attendit, les sourcils haussés de façon sceptique.

Elle était en train d'attendre qu'il s'écroule sous son regard terrifiant, mais ça n'arriverait pas. Stiles ne perdait jamais au jeu de Je Déteste Stiles©.

— Kira, dit-il, s'arrêtant pour faire un effet, est une personne gentille. Trop gentille.

Lydia avait un regard qui disait « pitié » mais qui ne tarda pas à devenir plus brûlant. Stiles remua sur le canapé.

Malia et Kira s'étaient toutes les deux tournées pour le regarder. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité.

— Derek sortirait avec toi, dit alors Lydia avec certitude.

— Non, il ne le ferait pas, renifle moqueusement Stiles, en même temps que Derek répond que non, il ne le ferait pas.

Lydia leur jeta un regard.

Stiles s'échappa en se tournant vers Derek qui arborait une expression trahie alors que Lydia le fixait (« Désolé, murmura Stiles. Pas d'autre option. »)

Lydia était terrifiante et magnifique quand elle était dans ce genre d'humeur. Stiles ne savait pas si son manque de confiance en lui était suffisant pour la provoquer (apparemment oui).

La banshee était loin d'en avoir fini, ses lèvres se relevant légèrement.

— Bon, pas dans cette situation. Mais si tu avais son âge...

Elle se pencha en avant, ses yeux brillant victorieusement.

— Qu'aurait fait le Derek adolescent ?

Les yeux de Stiles se fixèrent sur le loup-garou, pour voir s'il allait broyer du noir à la mention de ses jeunes années. Mais à la place, Derek continua de faire la tronche à Lydia, les bras croisés. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de sourire.

Et alors, imperceptiblement (pour l'humain lambda en tous cas), les yeux de Derek se posèrent sur Stiles et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il lança un regard semi-haineux à Lydia.

— Ma version adolescente était un putain d'idiot. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet.

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit en grand et Malia le siffla.

Il était tellement choqué par la révélation qu'il lui fallut une minute pour s'en remettre alors que Derek se retenait de remuer, ayant presque l'air amusé devant l'expression ahurie de Stiles. Puis son cerveau se remit à fonctionner et rangea l'information en sécurité, très loin (un autre jour, il ne se lassera pas d'embêter Derek avec ça) et Stiles se retourna.

Lydia avait l'air horriblement satisfaite, mais Stiles n'en avait pas fini.

— Okay, d'abord, il l'a dit lui même, il était un idiot. Ensuite ? Il faisait confiance à son taré d'oncle à l'époque. Pas étonnant qu'il fasse de mauvais choix dans la vie.

— Merci, Stiles, répondit platement Derek.

Stiles tourna la tête légèrement pour lui offrir un large sourire avant de se concentrer sur son ennemi actuel. Le-dit ennemi donnait l'impression qu'elle allait abandonner et tenter de lui implanter physiquement du plomb dans la cervelle. (Il se demanda si c'était triste qu'il puisse tout supporter maintenant.)

— D'accord, très bien, souffla Lydia en fermant les yeux et soupirant. Très bien. S'il n'y a que ça pour te convaincre...

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

— En me basant sur ton physique, d'accord, par ta personnalité – qu'on soit bien clairs, ta personnalité ne m'attire pas du tout – (Stiles lui fit un clin d’œil et elle se retint de lui tirer la langue) – je pourrais totalement sortir avec toi. Ou, tu vois. Coucher avec toi.

Stiles pouvait entendre sa version passée hurler de joie et n'arriva pas vraiment à retenir le sourire débile qui s'étalait sur son visage (Derek et Lydia ? Pas moyen qu'il oublie ça), mais il savait qu'il avait raison.

— Aussi flatté que je sois, Lyds, commença Stiles, ce qui la fit pincer son nez comme si elle regrettait déjà son choix, tes candidats précédents ont inclus un loup-garou meurtrier, agressif et sociopathe, et Jackson.

Le silence tomba. La bouche de Lydia s'ouvrit.

À l'unisson, Malia et Derek laissèrent échapper un bruit moqueur.

Derek fit demi-tour en arrière-plan, fuyant vers la cuisine tandis que Malia commençait à rire.

Stiles ne quitta pas Lydia des yeux.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre avant de redresser son dos et de croiser les jambes. Stiles sait que quoi que soit ce qu'elle allait dire, cela allait complètement l'annihiler-

— Stiles ! l'appela Scott depuis la cuisine, passant sa tête par la porte. Je sors, viens !

Stiles sauta sur ses pieds et courut à l'extérieur. Il adorait Scott.

  
  


  
  


Les semaines qui suivirent furent remplies à ras-bort de merdes magiques traumatisantes, et Scott et Stiles étaient encore plus inséparables (que d'habitude, s'entend) après l'Incident, alors il se disait qu'il y avait peut-être échappé.

Malia, étrangement, fut la première à ramener le sujet sur le tapis, s'étalant à côté de lui un jour où il scrutait furieusement son devoir de Littérature.

— T'es sexy, quand même, annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Juste comme ça. Stiles leva les yeux, l'esprit en bazar et il ne la croyait toujours pas mais c'était plus simple de faire semblant qu'elle était honnête. C'était Malia, après tout.

— Merci, dit Stiles. Toi aussi.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui vola ses stylos.

Ils n'en parlèrent plus ensuite.

– –

  
  


Lydia conduisait silencieusement à ses côtés quand elle se tourna vers lui, sa jolie bouche tordue en une moue pensive.

— Stiles, commença-t-elle.

— Toujours un neuf, la prévint-il.

Elle lui lança un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-attendri mais se tut et changea de tactique.

Lydia était intelligente, elle aussi. À la fois ça lui plaisait, et ça lui foutait la trouille.

— Qui est un vingt ? fut la prochaine chose qu'elle demanda, dix minutes plus tard.

Stiles était perdu dans ses pensées, à moitié endormi.

— Quoi ?

— Je suis un dix-neuf. Qui est un vingt ?

— Tu seras jalouse si je te dis ? demanda Stiles, davantage réveillé maintenant.

Lydia lui pinça le bras.

— Scott, dit Stiles en se frottant le bras. Scott est un vingt.

Lydia fit un bruit surpris et prit le prochain virage un peu trop serré.

— Quoi ?! couina Stiles, s'étant cogné la tête contre la fenêtre.

— Scott est un vingt ? demanda Lydia, toujours légèrement incrédule.

Il savait que c'était parce qu'elle était un dix-neuf. Mais il trouvait tout de même ça malpoli.

Le truc, c'était que Scott était toujours un vingt. Le serait toujours.

Ce n'était pas simplement de quoi il avait l'air – Stiles savait, objectivement, que Lydia était plus belle et plus esthétiquement plaisante, mais elle n'était pas Scott. Scott était Scott, peut-être qu'il était un peu plus un dix-huit, mais il était un million en tant que personne et Stiles avait été près de lui pendant trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir faire la différence.

Scott était de loin la personne la plus haute sur l'échelle qu'il connaissait, parce que même s'il était un trois, il serait probablement tout de même un vingt.

— Oh. D'accord, dit Lydia.

Stiles sursauta. Il avait dit la dernière partie à voix haute, alors.

Elle eut l'air pensive avant de fredonner son accord.

— D'accord, oui. Très bien. Si tu le dis comme ça, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Stiles écarta les bras, comme pour dire « n'était-ce pas évident pour n'importe quel être humain », même s'il était au courant que ScottEtStiles ne faisait pas vraiment partie de l'humanité normale.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au feu rouge.

Et Lydia dit :

— Stiles, es-tu amoureux de Scott ?

Et Stiles s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et cogna sa tête contre la vitre une nouvelle fois.

— Quoi ? rit Stiles, parce que oui, il ne s'y attendait pas, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un supposait que Scott et lui sortaient ensemble.

— Et bien, oui. Oui, passionnément, continua-t-il.

Son sourire amusé s'effaça quand Lydia se tourna lentement vers lui. Elle lui lança le Regard Sérieux.

Merde.

Il aimerait pouvoir dire qu'il fit quelque chose de mature, mais en réalité il ouvrit la porte en grand, se jeta à l'extérieur et la claqua violemment avant de partir en courant.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire psychanalyser par Lydia pour lui prouver son amour éternel pour Scott, merci beaucoup.

  
  


  
  


Stiles n'y pensa pas tant que ça, en toute honnêteté.

Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait quelque chose comme ça.

C'était simplement le fait que Lydia était celle qui demandait et qu'elle était sérieuse.

(La dernière fois, c'était- non, ça n'avait plus d'importance désormais.)

Mais malgré tout, cela le rongeait alors il en parla à Scott.

Ils étaient à moitié endormis, épuisés, Scott étalé sur le lit de Stiles pendant que celui-ci s'affalait sur la chaise de bureau, occupé à trouver un sens à son devoir de maths.

— Scott ?

— Ouais ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

— Lydia m'a encore posé des questions bizarres.

Scott leva la tête, alarmé, son expression fatiguée remplacée par de l'inquiétude.

— Quoi ? Quel genre de questions bizarres ? Elle va bien ? Tu vas bien ?

Stiles laissa échapper un rire moqueur et fit tourner sa chaise pour lui donner un coup de pied.

— Pas des questions « abracadabra et poussière de fée », Scott. Des questions « qu'est-ce que vous êtes, toi et Scott, au juste ? ».

— Oh. Et ça te dérange ?

— Bah, non, je veux dire- c'est Lydia, c'est tout.

Scott hocha la tête. Il avait compris.

Stiles se sentit étrangement anxieux.

— De toute façon, dit Scott après un moment, c'est moi la fille sexy après tout.

Stiles le fixa avant de pouffer et ne s'en inquiéta plus davantage.

  
  


  
  


Scott devint soudainement silencieux durant quelques jours.

Pas plus silencieux que d'habitude – Scott n'est pas très bavard – mais de façon différente.

Cela inquiéta tout le monde, mais surtout Stiles. Scott ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui n'allait pas et personne d'autre ne savait. Il ne voulait pas insister parce que c'était peut-être à cause d'Allison ou un autre de leurs amis morts et il ne voulait pas parler d'eux (Allison était de sa faute de toute façon. Il se rappelait du plaisir du Kitsune.)

Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une de leurs soirées habituelles lorsque Scott se leva soudainement, en plein milieu du blabla du type du FBI (merci, à ce propos) avant de s'excuser.

La pièce devint silencieuse alors que tout le monde le regardait partir, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Stiles.

— Quoi ?! demanda-t-il, outré.

Il ne savait pas non plus. Il finit par grogner :

— Okay, okay.

Il partit à sa suite.

  
  


  
  


— Jolie façon de casser l'ambiance, plaisanta Stiles quand il retrouva Scott. Je trouvais ce discours vraiment super.

— Désolé, s'excusa Scott de façon absente.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, le regardant avec attention.

— Tout va bien, Scotty ?

Il sursauta un peu avant de secouer la tête comme un chien mouillé (insérez une blague sur les loup-garous ici), puis se tourna pour le regarder.

— Stiles, euh. Tu t'es déjà dit-, commença Scott, hésitant et bredouillant comme il ne le faisait jamais d'habitude.

Cela fit se hérisser les poils sur la nuque de Stiles et son pouls s'accéléra d'appréhension.

Scott refusait de croiser son regard. Quelque chose allait profondément mal.

— Scott ? tenta Stiles, bourdonnant nerveusement d'énergie.

Scott le regarda avec mauvaise volonté, peut-être même avec culpabilité. Il resta silencieux, bougeant sa mâchoire, fixant Stiles étrangement avant de paraître se détendre.

— Oublie ça.

— Quoi ? Dit Stiles, ahuri puis indigné. Hey, non, pas juste, crache le morceau !

Scott sourit de façon distante, secouant la tête.

— C'est rien.

— Ouais, non, va te faire foutre, c'est pas rien. Ne fais pas ta fleur bleue sur fond de soleil levant, Scott, t'étais tout bizarre y'a pas deux secondes, râla Stiles en le bousculant.

Scott renifla, amusé, avant de dire :

— Il n'y a pas de soleil levant dans l'histoire.

Et ça n'était pas du tout une réponse, mais c'était mieux que le silence, alors Stiles laissa tomber.

  
  


  
  


Une semaine plus tard, Kira et Scott se séparèrent.

Cela vint de nulle part et choqua tout le monde, Stiles inclut. Il pensait-

Après Allison, pendant un moment, il s'était demandé si le cœur de Scott ne guérirait jamais. Il n'avait jamais vraiment posé la question, parce qu'à ce moment-là il se débattait avec une haine si profonde et destructive contre lui-même à cause d'Allison, et il arrivait à peine à approcher Scott sans broncher. Mais Kira était gentille et intelligente, complètement badasse et compréhensive avec Scott. Plus important, elle lui correspondait, avec sa bonne humeur calme et douce qu'il méritait définitivement.

Stiles avait pensé que leur histoire durerait et que peut-être – s'ils ne mourraient pas à dix-huit ans – il pourrait les voir vieillir ensemble dans une maison à portillon. Renard et Loup. Joli petit arrangement.

Scott et Allison avait été la Chasseuse et le Loup – Scott était étonnamment apte à briser les traditions. (Peut-être que Stiles était un renard aussi, mais il ne voulait plus jamais penser à ça.)

Scott et Kira le prenaient mal, tous les deux. Personne ne savait qui avait été à l'initiative de la séparation, mais ils semblaient autant chagrinés et fatigués l'un que l'autre, mais aucunement en colère ou rancunier.

Mais cela inquiétait tout de même le reste du groupe et cela ne surprit pas Stiles lorsque Lydia vint s'asseoir avec lui un jour où Scott et Liam discutaient à quelques pas d'eux.

— Bon, ça craint, dit Stiles sur le ton de la conversation, grattant une griffure sur son coude.

Lydia acquiesça silencieusement.

Il suivit son regard jusqu'à l'endroit où Malia et Kira étaient assises.

Kira avait des cercles noirs sous les yeux et était plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Scott était pâle, épuisé.

— Ça craint vraiment, corrigea Stiles.

Lydia soupira, bougeant pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il se tendit légèrement, surpris, avant de se déplacer pour passer son bras autour d'elle.

Il aimait Lydia, l'aimerait toujours, mais ces derniers temps il se demandait si elle n'était pas devenue une Allison à ses yeux.

— Tu n'as pas tort, Stilinski. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'on est à l'abri de la fin des temps, il y a un drame qui vient nous voler le calme et la paix, expliqua Lydia, croisant les jambes.

— Peux pas dire le contraire, marmonna Stiles.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent assis, à moitié réveillés, adossés aux escaliers. Puis Lydia lui donna un coup de coude et il ouvrit les yeux, prêt à protester, quand elle se pencha plus proche de lui et murmura :

— Regarde Kira. Discrètement.

Quelques années plus tôt, Stiles aurait tourné la tête sans aucune discrétion pour la regarder fixement. Mais maintenant, il préféra résister à la tentation et jeta rapidement un coup d’œil à se droite.

Kira le fixait, avec un air presque endeuillé, une résignation silencieuse peinte sur ses traits. Malia, près d'elle, avait un air bien plus dur sur le visage.

Stiles détourna doucement le regard et expira, confus.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lydia secoua la tête lentement pour qu'il puisse le sentir.

— À toi de me dire, Stiles. À toi de me le dire, répondit-elle platement comme si quelque chose venait de s'abattre sur elle.

— Lyds ?

Lydia se leva, lui jeta un coup d’œil rapide et sourit.

— Je te le dirais plus tard.

Et sur ce, elle s'éloigna vers les autres filles.

  
  


  
  


Kira le trouva dans la bibliothèque un jour, à demi endormi.

— C'est drôle...

Stiles se redressa d'un coup, tombant presque de sa chaise alors qu'il s'exclamait :

— Putain !

Kira le rattrapa, l'air désolé, la tristesse dans ses yeux s'effaçant légèrement.

— Désolée.

À sa vue, la bouche de Stiles s’assécha. Il se sentit soudainement extrêmement mal dans sa peau.

Kira soupira avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

— Tu disais ? parvint à dire Stiles, son pied tapant un staccato nerveux sur le sol.

— Non, c'est juste... Kira secoua la tête. C'est drôle comme- enfin. Tu te sous-estimes tellement et pourtant tu arrives à...

— Est-ce que ça a à voir avec le truc des notes ? lâcha Stiles, anxieux. Parce que quoi que t'aie dit Lydia, je ne suis pas au bord du suicide.

Kira cligna des yeux avant de prendre un air comme soulagé en voyant où la discussion allait.

— Ça n'a rien à voir. Même si, tu vois.

— Je vois quoi ?

— Pour un soi-disant neuf, tu es plutôt populaire, admit Kira en baissant les yeux sur la table.

— Ah bon ?

Stiles devait sonner aussi incrédule qu'il se sentait, parce que Kira leva la tête et sourit légèrement.

— Et bien oui. Malia, Lydia, le truc bizarre avec Isaac.

— Okay, qu'on soit bien clairs, c'était purement de la tension sexuelle de loup-garou de son côté, intervint Stiles.

Le sourire de Kira eut l'air moins forcé.

— Sans parler du truc bizarre avec Derek-

— Il n'y a aucun truc bizarre avec Derek.

Kira haussa un sourcil.

— Très bien, il y a eu un truc bizarre avec Derek, mais ça n'a rien donné. Probablement de la tension sexuelle de loup-garou. Ou il était simplement offensé que son regard de la mort qui tue ne fasse pas aussi peur aux gens que ma façon de parler, dit rapidement Stiles, pensif à la fin.

— Je doute que ça soit le cas, répondit Kira, amusée cette fois.

— Ça pourrait, quand même. Attend, ça pourrait expliquer tous les commentaires sur ma-

Stiles s'arrêta brutalement, se rappelant de qui l'écoutait.

— Désolé. Oublié que tu n'étais pas Scott.

Kira se tendit et Stiles eut envie de se donner une baffe.

— Désolé, putain, je ne suis pas habitué à me comporter comme un être humain apparemment, bredouilla Stiles avant que Kira ne hausse les épaules.

— C'est bon.

Avant de continuer, plus fermement, comme se parlant à elle même.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute de toute façon.

— Euh, merci ? répondit Stiles, parce que, sans rire.

Kira sourit.

  
  


  
  


Okay. Okay. Peut-être que Stiles y... pensait. Pensait à... des choses.

Parce que, genre.

Tout le monde se comportait bizarrement avec lui. Lydia devenait agaçante, Kira était malheureuse et Malia avait l'air de vouloir l'attraper et de le secouer. Liam jetait toujours des regards nerveux entre lui et Scott, une expression inquiète sur le visage, et Scott l'évitait, et c'était vraiment putain de chiant.

Alors, il repensait à la conversation bizarre avec Scott, à la conversation bizarre avec Kira et se dit « oh. ».

Parce que si Stiles avait quelque chose à voir avec la rupture, ça expliquerait tout le reste.

À part le fait qu'il ne voyait absolument pas comment il pouvait avoir quelque chose à faire avec la rupture. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était que Kira devait le détester et que ça avait fait Scott se sentir mal alors il l'avait lâchée, mais Kira ne le détestait pas (il ne pensait pas) donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Cela le frappa avec la force d'un bus.

La conversation avec Lydia dans la voiture. La conversation que ça avait entraîné avec Scott. Son autre conversation bizarre avec Scott. Sa conversation bizarre avec Kira.

Il surgit dans la maison de Lydia furieusement, courant jusqu'à sa chambre sans frapper, se sentait trahi au delà de toute limite.

Lydia lui lança un regard ahuri, allongée dans son lit avec son téléphone, mais Stiles n'était pas d'humeur à faire des politesses.

— Tu as convaincu Scott que j'étais amoureux de lui, putain ! s'écrit Stiles, voyant rouge.

Lydia le fixa, la bouche ouverte, avant de dire :

— Stiles, non, ce n'est pas-

— Tu as convaincu Scott que j'étais amoureux de lui et il s'est senti coupable, alors il l'a dit à Kira et ils se sont séparés à cause de toi, parce que tu es une- une connasse connivente qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire foirer la vie des gens parce qu'elle trouve ça drôle ! rugit Stiles, vibrant de rage et d'humiliation. Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi, bordel, Lydia ?!

Lydia sembla rapetisser et il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il la terrifiait.

Ça le surprit assez pour qu'il se taise et Lydia trouva l'opportunité de l'interrompre.

— Stiles, ce n'est pas- je ne ferais jamais ça !

— Alors comment tu expliques tout ça ? lâcha Stiles, mordant, ne voulant pas se laisser aller à sa voix tremblante même s'il espérait avoir tort.

— Je ne sais pas ! dit Lydia misérablement. Je ne sais pas, Stiles, vraiment ! Je n'ai jamais dit- je ne ferais jamais ça, je te le jure.

Stiles la fixa avec un air dur.

Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent et sa colère se transforma en quelque chose de bordélique et de stressant, et il se sentit vieux.

— Je suis désolé, dit Stiles, le regret transpirant de ses mots.

Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que Lydia lui claque froidement la porte au nez, et il la vit considérer de le faire, mais quelque chose ressemblant à de la pitié apparut dans ses yeux et elle soupira.

— C'est bon. Je... J'y ai pensé aussi.

Stiles haussa un sourcil perplexe.

— Pas que je lui avais dit, crétin. Que... je ne sais pas, que j'ai laissé échapper quelque chose et qu'ils ont mal compris. Stiles, je ne ferais vraiment jamais un truc comme ça.

La dernière partie était presque une supplique et Stiles sentit la honte le submerger.

— Je sais, je sais. Je ne comprends juste pas comment-

— C'est comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Comme si on y était presque, mais-

— Un des facteurs ne correspond pas, finit Stiles.

Ils se regardent.

— Stiles, commença Lydia lentement. Et si...

— Et si Scott pense que je suis amoureux de lui à cause de moi ? l'interrompt Stiles, horrifié.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je- Stiles ?

L'esprit de Stiles tournait à plein régime et merde, et si Scott pensait ça, il pourrait, peut-être que Scott l'avait dit à Kira, peut-être que ça s'est passé-

— Ça n'a, commença-t-il, fronçant les sourcils, fixant Lydia avec agacement. Ça n'a pas de sens, pourquoi Scott penserait ça maintenant, j'ai agis comme d'habitude.

Lydia aussi fronçait les sourcils, inquiète, mais elle restait silencieuse, le fixant avec un air sombre.

— À moins- à moins qu'il ait commencé à remarquer comment j'agis maintenant, à cause de la conversation. Mais il agit de la même façon que moi, alors ce n'est pas comme s'il allait supposer...

Stiles s'arrêta. Scott n'agissait pas exactement pareil.

C'était toujours lui qui suivait Scott, qui s'accrochait, qui comptait sur lui pour régler ses problèmes, qui regardait Scott comme un idéal, toujours...

— Lyds, dit Stiles en tremblant, on est pas si bizarres Scott et moi, si ?

— Et bien, vous êtes beaucoup plus... fusionnels que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais vous êtes Scott et Stiles. Ça n'a rien de bizarre.

— Lyds, et il tremblait vraiment, est-ce que c'est normal- c'est normal pour Scott et Stiles que je- j'agisse comme-

— Comme si Scott était le soleil ? dit Lydia gentiment. C'est...

Elle s'arrêta, secouant la tête comme cherchant la bonne chose à dire, comme s'il n'y avait pas moyen que la conversation se termine autrement.

— C'est ta façon d'être.

— Putain. Merde. Putain.

— Lyds, murmura Stiles dans l'affreux silence, je crois que Scott a peut-être raison.

Et Lydia lui répondit qu'elle savait, et Stiles se laissa lentement glisser au sol.

— Putain, Lyds, putain.

Il l'entendit ramper hors de son lit, la vit à ses côtés, sentit le murmure de sa voix près de lui et tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser se résumait à à quel point il était un raté.

  
  


  
  


Depuis qu'il y avait pensé, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se le sortir de la tête.

Il se sentit misérable toute la semaine, faisant de son mieux pour se reprendre en main et échouant lamentablement, alors que Lydia était étrangement compréhensive et gentille.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il avait simplement supposées être normales pour Scott-et-Stiles, mais en sachant que Scott l'avait maintenant remarqué et trouvait ça Mal, il se sentait mal.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer ses propres stupides émotions ? Comme cela le blessait de voir Scott souffrir, plus que cela ne devrait, comme il riait lorsque Scott riait, plus qu'il ne devrait, la façon qu'il avait de toujours vouloir le toucher, ébouriffer ses cheveux, tirer sa manche, le bousculer, être à ses côtés tout le temps, la façon qu'il avait de le connaître par cœur, de la tête aux pieds, la façon qu'il avait d'être attendri par toutes ces choses triviales à son propos, de s'inquiéter davantage du bonheur de Scott que de sa propre vie, et la façon qu'il avait d'avoir le coup de cœur le moins discret et secret de la création pour son meilleur ami depuis au moins leurs  _ douze ans _ .

 

Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait utiliser l'expression coup de cœur. ScottEtStiles avait toujours été davantage que des émotions d'adolescent, alors appeler ça un coup de cœur semblait blasphématoire.

Mais il ne voulait même pas penser à l'Autre Mot, alors coup de cœur irait pour le moment et il se détestait pour ça.

  
  


Ce fut une semaine horrible.

Stiles évitait Scott et Scott évitait Stiles (bon sang, il avait tout gâché et Scott le détestait sûrement maintenant) et tout le monde était malheureux mais trop gêné pour interférer. Il rata complètement deux contrôles et faillit avoir une crise de panique dans les vestiaires.

Samedi soir, alors qu'il était assis avec son père, jouant platement avec ses spaghettis, les Sheriff prit la parole.

— Stiles, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Stiles leva les yeux.

Son père avait l'air inquiet (comme toujours) et légèrement mal-à-l'aise, les mains jointes.

— Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas... en parler. Dieu sait qu'il y a des choses... je veux juste...

Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire :

— Je vais bien, papa, ça n'a rien à voir.

Son père eut l'air soulagé et bon sang, il avait l'air vieux et fragile. Stiles avait besoin qu'il aille bien.

—Papa, euh, commença-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas dire « qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu réalisais que tu aimais un ami plus qu'en temps qu'ami » parce que a) c'était vraiment, vraiment cliché b) il n'avait pas dix ans et c) son père saurait immédiatement qu'il parlait de Scott.

— Si tu réalisais que tu agis comme- ou pense, ou ressent quelque chose de différent de ce que tu croyais et qu'il se trouve que d'autres personnes le savaient avant toi et ça fait que ces gens se sentent mal et font des choses qui rendent tout le monde triste, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Son père le fixa, complètement perdu. Stiles n'était surpris. Personne ne comprenait vraiment sa façon de s'exprimer, à part Scott, et ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée d'y penser maintenant.

— Enfin... bon. J'ai découvert que je fais quelque chose sans m'en rendre compte et il se trouve que d'autres personnes le savaient et ont fait quelque chose. Et maintenant tout est bizarre et gênant et tout le monde se sent mal, essaya Stiles.

Cette fois, son père fronça les sourcils comme s'il y réfléchissait.

— Tu n'es pas un loup-garou, si ? Demanda-t-il d'abord.

Stiles fit un reniflement moquer, ne pouvant retenir la touche d'humour dans sa réponse.

— Pas encore.

Son père hocha la tête, à moitié rassuré, avant de répondre.

— Je crois que... si ces gens ont fait quelque chose qui vous rend tristes, à cause de quelque chose que tu ne te rendais même pas de faire, tu devrais en parler avec eux. Et ce n'est pas ta faute.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, retenant sa respiration.

— Merci, papa.

Son père ne répondit pas, le regardant avec de l'inquiétude teintant ses traits.

  
  


  
  


Stiles allait en chimie quand quelqu'un attrapa son bras.

Il laissa échapper un bruit surpris, se retournant avant de virer rouge tomate parce que c'était Scott qui l'avait attrapé.

— Stiles, commença Scott, l'air sérieux, mais aussi anxieux et fatigué.

— J'ai cours, genre, maintenant, dit Stiles en reculant.

— Stiles, dit Scott, plus insistant cette fois.

— Non, vraiment. J'ai déjà raté un test de chimie. Je dois vraiment y aller, mec-

— On doit parler, dit Scott gravement alors que le cœur de Stiles s'arrêtait.

Il se demanda si le Spidey-sens de Scott peut sentir à quel point il est terrifié.

— Ah. Oui. Bien sûr. Parler, bégaya Stiles avant de s'arrêter.

Scott fit un geste vers l'extérieur et Stiles le suivit.

Comme il le faisait toujours.

  
  


  
  


Scott ne s'arrêta pas de marcher avant qu'ils n'aient quitté l'école, avant qu'ils ne soient dans les bois, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment s'arrêter et commencer à parler. Stiles compatissait, mais il n'était pas vraiment fan de cette partie des bois, parce que les souvenirs qu'il en a ne sont pas les siens.

Il ne dit rien à voix haute cependant, effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait vomir comme bêtises lorsqu'il ouvrirait finalement la bouche.

Scott s'arrêta abruptement et Stiles s'écrasa dans son dos, se tordant le nez avant de reculer rapidement.

Scott se retourna, frissonna, tendit une main comme s'il voulait l'aider avant de la ramener vivement vers lui.

Stiles eut l'impression qu'on l'avait giflé.

— Désolé, dit Scott d'une voix sans âme alors que Stiles se frottait le nez et haussait les épaules.

Il avait attendu cette conversation et maintenant il n'arrivait plus à faire fonctionner sa gorge.

— Stiles, écoute, commença Scott sans le regarder. Il y a- j'ai remarqué quelque chose, d'accord, il y a moment, et je- je ne- je veux dire, je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent mais globalement-

Scott fit une pause, le regardant avec une supplique dans les yeux, comme s'il attendait que Stiles l’interrompe.

— Ce n'est pas... facile à dire, mais-

Il était en train de casser avec lui. Scott était en train de lui faire le coup de la rupture, version amicale.

Stiles sentait qu'il était en train de mourir, agonisant là alors que le monde tournait autour de lui.

— C'est bon, arriva-t-il à cracher rapidement avant que Scott ne dise un mot. Je sais.

Scott eut l'air surpris, puis eut l'air penaud.

— Tu... tu sais ? C'est pour ça que tu m'évitais ?

Tu m'évitais aussi, pensa Stiles, puérilement. Et ça faisait si mal qu'à la seconde suivante, il se retrouvait à cracher toute sa frustration douloureuse.

— C'est bon, Scott, je sais, j'ai merdé, j'ai ruiné la seule bonne chose que j'avais dans la vie. Je suis désolé, j'ai tout foiré. Je ne voulais pas que cette merde arrive, mais apparemment je suis trop raté pour l'avoir réalisé et tu devrais te remettre avec Kira, d'accord, et je me tiendrais à l'écart. J'ai compris. Ne te sens pas coupable, s'il-te-plaît, ce n'est pas ta faute, Scott. C'est la mienne, pour avoir ce stupide truc pour toi sans même m'en rendre compte et j'ai juste- j'espère que tu ne me détestes pas, mais ce n'est pas grave si c'est le cas, je comprendrais.

Scott s'était figé quand Stiles arriva finalement à court de mots, pâle et ahuri.

Stiles eut le sentiment qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer s'il ne partait pas, alors il se gorgea une dernière fois de la vue de son meilleure ami avant de lâcher un « Salut. » et de faire quelques pas en arrière.

Puis il se retourna et courut, courut hors des bois alors qu'il entendit Scott hurler « STILES ! », mais il était trop loin et ça n'avait plus d'importance, alors il enjamba la clôture de l'école et va en classe récupérer ses affaires.

La porte fit du bruit en s'ouvrant et toute la classe le fixa, professeure comprise.

Elle sembla prête à le sermonner, mais son expression changea.

— Stiles ? Tout va bien ?

Stiles enfournait ses affaires dans son sac avec violence et ne répondit pas jusqu'à ce que Malia lui tapote doucement le bras.

Il leva alors la tête et sentit ses joues se mouiller alors il marmonna « Je rentre chez moi. » avant de courir encore, loin, jusqu'à bureau de son père.

Le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'à lui, il était en larmes et le Sheriff Stilinski se retourna avec un air surpris qui se changea en inquiétude et consolation silencieuse lorsque Stiles lâcha son sac et s'accrocha à lui désespérément.

Stiles resta à la maison la semaine qui suivit.

  
  


  
  


Il avait un million d'appels manqués et de messages, mais il convainquit son père de ne laisser rentrer personne, en particulier pas Scott (et il ne voulait pas penser à la tristesse dans les yeux de son père quand il le lui dit) alors il resta coupé du monde, roulé en boule dans sa chambre.

Stiles se sentait engourdi.

Au sixième jour après la « rupture », Stiles prit le temps de se lever et de regarder ses messages.

La plupart venaient de Lydia et Malia et les cinquante pour cent restants étaient de Scott.

Stiles eut un vertige, puis les bloqua tous.

Le message le plus récent de Lydia disait : « S'il-te-plaît, Stiles, on ne peut pas vous perdre  _ tous les deux  _ ! ».

Stiles flancha et posa le téléphone.

Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler de sa vie avant Scott. Comment pouvait-il commencer à imaginer la vie sans lui ?

  
  


  
  


Stiles retourna à l'école.

Son père l'aurait probablement laissé rester plus longtemps (Stiles parierait qu'il avait appelé Melissa McCall), mais il n'y avait rien pour le distraire à la maison.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux au lycée. La population entière de Beacon Heights avait entendu parler de la dispute et des gens auxquels Stiles n'avait littéralement jamais parlé avant venaient lui demander comment il allait. Il ne leur répondait pas et ignorait froidement tous ses amis. Complètement.

Malia finit même par lui mordre le bras, pour attirer son attention, mais Stiles se contenta de l'ignorer.

Scott avait l'air horrible. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de rouge et il y avait des renflements colorés en dessous. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et il avait l'air pâle. Il ressemblait à Stiles, en gros.

C'était vraiment dur de faire comme s'il n'existait pas, surtout lorsqu'il finit par se tourner, un jour, et lâcher d'un ton monotone :

— Écoute, j'essaye d'apprendre quelque chose, tu pourrais la fermer s'il-te-plaît ?

Il regarda Scott reculer violemment.

Il errait dans le lycée, hébété.

  
  


  
  


Kira vint le voir, une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaître dans sa première salle.

— Stiles, cria-t-elle en s'approchant.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers elle quand son poing rencontra son œil, le faisant jurer de douleur alors qu'il lâchait son sac.

Kira eut l'air vaguement repentante, mais ignora complètement l’œil brillant de Stiles qu'elle avait blessé.

— Va parler à Scott, espèce de- de connard.

Stiles grogna, se leva et la fixa en grimaçant.

— Je vais bien.

— Non, dit Kira, façon Kitsune avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Non, tu ne vas pas bien.

Stiles jura entre ses dents mais se laissa pousser en direction des bois sans trop se débattre.

(Il était un peu désespéré de voir Scott de toute façon, ce qui était pathétique mais absolument pas surprenant.)

  
  


  
  


La façon qu'avait son cœur de gonfler lorsqu'il se retrouva finalement seul avec Scott le rendait vaguement malade.

Scott lui manquait. Aussi simple que ça. Ce n'était même pas un truc stupide d'amoureux (ou peut-être que si, qui sait), c'était simplement Scott. Stiles et lui étaient toujours ensemble, au moins mentalement. Après les premières séparations (Scott partit avec sa meute, Stiles à Eichen House, Théo), Stiles s'était juré de ne plus jamais rien laisser se mettre entre eux.

Bien sûr qu'il s'était retrouver à être le truc qui se mettrait entre eux.

Les sens de loup-garou de Scott avaient dû sentir son mélodrame intérieur, parce qu'il se retourner et devint fébrile en fixant Stiles.

Scott n'avait  _ aucun droit,  _ pensa Stiles furieusement, de paraître aussi ouvertement soulagé de le voir.

 

— Hey, dit Scott, sonnant comme s'il allait exploser de trépidation.

Quoi encore, pensa Stiles.

À vois haute, avec une voix rauque à cause du manque d'utilisation, il dit :

— Salut.

Scott vacilla puis serra la mâchoire (le langage de Scott pour dire On Arrête Les Conneries) et parut se figer d'appréhension.

— Okay, d'abord, ne t'en vas pas avant que j'ai fini, s'il-te-plaît, dit-il en premier, la voix horriblement sérieuse et angoissée.

Stiles se lécha les lèvres.

—Ouais, bien sûr.

Scott s'agita.

—D'accord. D'accord.

Il exhala et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Stiles savait qu'il avait ruiné les choses, mais il ne pensait pas que ça allait jusqu'à réussir à rendre Scott mal à l'aise en sa présence.

— Uh. Stiles, dit Scott avant d'accélérer. Bon, okay. L'autre jour, quand on parlait, avant de te mettre à crier et de partir en courant, je- enfin, je crois que tu as dit- mais, peut-être que j'ai tort, je veux juste vérifier.

Stiles ferma les yeux et eut l'impression d'être le genre de personne à se passer une lame de Kitsune en travers de l'abdomen.

— Ouais, expira Stiles avant d'ouvrir les yeux lentement.

Scott le fixait, le regard attention et l'air nerveux et plein d'espoir à la fois. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il devait probablement avoir mal compris.

Et bien, trop tard maintenant.

— Ouais, non. Tu as bien compris. Lydia avait raison et tu avais raison et absolument toutes les personnes que j'ai jamais rencontré avaient raison, putain. Je suis un putain de pathétique qui n'arrive même pas à garder une amitié normale parce que je suis complètement accro à toi, bordel, grinça Stiles entre ses dents, sa tête tournant légèrement parce qu'il ne se l'était jamais vraiment avoué.

Il ne regardait plus Scott désormais.

— Okay, dit Scott de façon lointaine, sonnant presque orageux. Okay, c'est- c'était ce que je pensais, mais je ne voulais-

— Supposer le pire ? l'interrompit Stiles froidement.

Ses yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Scott.

— Non, dit Scott très rapidement.

Il y avait quelque chose de très _Stiles_ dans sa façon de gigoter dans tous les sens.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout, c'est...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— C'est plutôt l'inverse, en fait.

Stiles le fixa stupidement avant que la colère et la souffrance qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps ne le poignarde en plein cœur. Il sentit des ténèbres lointaines ramper sur lui, promettant une vengeance facile.

— Hilarant, cracha Stiles finalement, ses poings se crispant, de l'acide pure coulant dans ses mots. Vraiment hilarant, putain, Scott. Je suis ravi d'être une si bonne blague à vos yeux.

— Quoi ? dit Scott, mortifié, puis alarmé. Stiles, non, je ne me moque pas de toi.

— Ouais, bien sûr, dit Stiles, haussant la voix alors que le Nogitsune riait dans le lointain. Bien sûr ! Parce ce que ça ne ressemblerait pas à Scott McCall, hein, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais te permettre de faire de la merde, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais avoir quelque chose à foutre du fait que j'ai complètement détruit l'amitié à laquelle je tenais le plus-

— Stiles, je suis sérieux ! le coupa Scott.

Stiles eut presque l'impression de le croire.

— Scott, je ne suis pas stupide, okay ? rit-il sans une trace d'humour dans la voix. Tu es mille fois trop bien pour moi, sans parler de la putain d'échelle-

— Stiles, de quoi tu parles ? cria presque Scott, l'arrêtant enfin. Je ne sais même pas- je ne suis pas trop bien- quelle échelle ?

 

Bien sûr.

Bien sûr que ce serait de l'échelle qu'ils allaient parler. Stiles jura qu'il ne servirait plus jamais de ce truc.

— C'est- sur vingt. À quel point tu es sexy, ou esthétiquement plaisant, ou quoi que ce soit.

Scott cligna des yeux, alors Stiles expliqua :

— Et bien, par exemple, Lydia est un dix-neuf, Derek est un dix-huit et ainsi de suite.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient cette discussion maintenant.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec toi ? demanda Scott, l'air perdu.

— Tu te fous de moi ? dit Stiles, incrédule. Tu nous as vu ?

Scott avait l'air complètement paumé.

— D'accord, très bien- combien tu me donnerais ? demanda Stiles patiemment, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Scott, l'air perplexe avant de le jauger de la tête aux pieds. Un- un vingt ?

— Exactement, commença Stiles avant de s'étouffer. Quoi ?!

Scott leva les mains de façon défensive.

— Ou pas ! Pas un vingt, alors !

— Scott, est-ce que tu es aveugle ? s'étouffait Stiles, les désignant tous les deux. _Tu_ es un vingt ! C'est à ça que ressemble un vingt, d'accord, moi je suis, genre, un neuf !

— Ne soit pas ridicule, dit Scott en faisant la moue. Tu es définitivement un vingt.

— Oh mon dieu, mais ça va pas ? Je ne suis tellement pas un vingt. J'ai l'air névrosé et dépressif et j'ai toujours l'air d'un accro au crack de cinquante ans. Toi, tu brilles comme si tu sortais d'un clip de Beyonce 24h/24, répliqua Stiles, toute colère envolée face à la stupidité de Scott.

— Tu n'as absolument pas l'air d'un accro au crack ! rétorqua Scott en croisant les bras, désapprobateur. T'es carrément mignon. Et tu as des yeux magnifiques. Et un sourire superbe.

— Regarde qui parle ! s'exclama Stiles, gesticulant des mains. Tu as des fossettes ! Et des dents éternellement blanches ! Et des cheveux incroyables !

Scott eut l'air offensé (et ouais, il avait l'air sexy quand il était offensé, parce que c'est tout à fait un truc que fait Scott) avant de déclarer :

— Tu n'as aucun droit de parler de cheveux. Tes cheveux sont tout simplement-

Il fit un bruit frustré.

Stiles était sur le point de rétorquer quand l'absurdité de leur situation lui sauta aux yeux, les mots mourant sur ses lèvres.

La même réalisation sembla avoir frappé Scott un moment plus tard, parce qu'ils se taisent tous les deux, figés dans leur posture furieuse.

Les bras de Stiles tombèrent le long de son corps et il se sentit nauséeux.

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne s'y était pas attendu du tout.

— Un vingt, hein ? Sérieusement ?

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire, pas du tout, mais à l'instant où il le dit, il se rendit compte qu'il avait désespérément besoin de la réponse.

Scott ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, vacilla.

— Bah, ouais. T'es Stiles.

Absolument toutes les présomptions que Stiles avait faites partirent en courant, le laissant avec un esprit blanc et un manque apparent de vocabulaire.

— Je suis-

Il rougissait. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il rougissait ? Stiles ne savait même pas comment on faisait pour rougir.

Scott avait vaguement l'air émerveillé.

Bien sûr, se dit Stiles, bien sûr. Pourquoi pas.

— Scott, tu es sérieux.

Cela sortit à moitié comme une question et à moitié comme une déclaration incertaine.

— Ouais. Je veux dire, oui. Je suis- bon. Je pensais que tu t'en étais rendu compte et que tu m'évitais pour ça. Après que je me sois séparé de Kira, répondit Scott, hésitant et coupable.

— Attend, tu as quitté Kira parce que... ? Je pensais que c'était parce que tu croyais que _je..._ et que tu te sentais mal à l'aise ! C'est pour ça que je t'évitais, moi ! s'exclama Stiles, incrédule.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'éviterais pour un truc aussi débile ? demanda Scott avant de secouer la tête. Non, je pensais que tu avais compris pour moi et que ça te mettais mal à l'aise !

— On est tellement stupide, marmonna Stiles, se frottant les yeux. Dire qu'on a fait peur à Liam avec un pseudo-divorce à cause de cette merde.

Scott renifla, amusé.

C'était stupide- aucun des deux n'avait encore avoué quoi que ce soit. Stiles attendait que Scott le fasse et Scott attendait que Stiles s'en charge.

— Alors, euh, comment tu sais que tu ressens vraiment plus que de l'amitié ? demanda finalement Stiles, avant qu'il se mette à hurler et cache son visage dans la terre, ou un truc du genre.

Ce fut au tour de Scott de virer au rouge et Stiles, en sentant son cœur faire une pirouette acrobatique, se demanda comment il avait pu ne rien remarquer avant.

— Stiles, les amis ne- les amis ne sont pas comme toi et moi. Je-

Scott s'arrêta, lui lança un regard avant de continuer.

— C'est comme si je pensais tout le temps à toi, au point qu'en sortant avec Kira, je pensais plus à toi qu'à elle. Je ferais n'importe quoi... (il se mordit la lèvre) Et j'ai constamment ces pensées étranges qui, en y regardant maintenant, étaient des signes évidents, à propos de tes cheveux et de... merde, je sais pas.

Scott détourna le regard.

— Quand Théo- quand j'ai- je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me pardonner. J'avais abandonné notre amitié parce que j'ai été un connard alors je n'allais pas me plaindre si tu... (il fit une pause) Le truc, c'était que je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce que je ferais si tu partais. Pas seulement de façon dramatique- je n'arrivais littéralement pas à imaginer la vie sans, tu sais. Nous.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre.

— Alors, oui, marmonna Scott en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il y a... ça.

Stiles n'avait absolument rien à répondre, alors il se tint là, les yeux ronds, fixant Scott en donnant probablement l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. (Si Scott osait lui dire encore une fois qu'il était un vingt, Stiles allait le frapper. Et se briser la main dans la manœuvre.)

Scott avait l'air perturbé et inquiet.

Stiles fit un effort surhumain pour retrouver sa voix.

— Je-

Il n'avait pas les mots. Il oubliait toujours que Scott voyait Stiles à peu près comme Stiles voyait Scott.

— Je ne crois pas que je peux utiliser mon cerveau, là. Donne-moi, genre, une semaine.

Scott sourit, le soulagement et l'amusement brillant dans ses yeux alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre.

— Alors, euh. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

 

Il demandait à Stiles, comme s'il devrait savoir. Scott attendait toujours de lui l'impossible.

— Comme d'habitude, je suppose, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules. À part, tu sais-

Ce scénario tout entier était si loin de ce à quoi Stiles s'était attendu que ses systèmes ne semblaient pas avoir de solutions. Les essais de Stiles à l'improvisation tournaient en général au chaos.

— Est-ce que je peux, hum- commença Stiles, avant de secouer les mains.

Il n'y arriverait pas.

— Est-ce que tu peux ? demanda Scott, les sourcils froncés.

Ils se tenaient là, dans cette stupide forêt et Stiles avait littéralement été possédé avant. Il pouvait y arriver.

— Est-ce que je peux, euh, t'embrasser ? articula finalement Stiles avant de sentir l'envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

Bordel de merde, Stilinski.

Les yeux de Scott s'agrandirent et il bafouilla une réponse tandis que Stiles tenait discrètement de s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre.

Puis Scott lâcha :

— Ouais, euh, oui. Bien sûr.

Stiles se figea.

— … Ça va probablement être vraiment bizarre.

Scott avait l'air d'acquiescer, mais ses épaules étaient tendues d'anticipation.

— Mais genre, super bizarre. Bizarre façon « Oh-mon-dieu-pourquoi-je-fais-ça ». J'ai juste l'impression que je devrais te prévenir, dit Stiles, gigotant un peu.

C'était tellement gênant qu'il allait sûrement en mourir.

— Évite, s'il-te-plaît, dit Scott, à demi-sérieux après que Stiles ait réalisé qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

— Okay, heu.

Stiles prit une inspiration nerveuse. Il se tenait tout près de Scott maintenant.

— Okay.

Rapidement, parce que sinon il n'en aurait jamais le courage, il entoure le cou de Scott de ses bras, ferme les yeux et l'embrasse.

Scott fit un bruit surpris, étouffé, qui envoyé un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale et Stiles, avant de se détendre.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps, parce que Stiles se sentait à la limite de l'inconscience et qu'il se recula, laissant retomber ses bras.

— Bon, croassa Stiles, la tête qui tourne et complètement dépassé. Voilà qui est fait.

Les joues de Scott étaient teintées de rouge, ses yeux immenses et brillants et Stiles se dit qu'il pouvait vivre avec ça.

Lui et Scott venaient de...

_ Lui et Scott _ venaient de...

Scott fit un drôle de son et Stiles demanda « Quoi ? » d'un ton légèrement paniqué.

— Non, c'est juste.., commença Scott en baissant les yeux.

Il paraissait vaguement embarrassé.

— Ton battement de cœur est _vraiment_ bruyant.

Le cœur de Stiles, ironiquement, accéléra davantage alors que ses joues brûlaient. Scott déglutit difficilement.

— Et bien, oui, dit Stiles. Ça ne me surprend pas que-

Ce fut au tour de Scott de le couper, brisant la distance entre eux et l'embrassant avec détermination. Les genoux de Stiles faiblirent, alors il s'accrocha aux épaules de Scott et retourna le baiser.

S'il avait trouvé la fois précédente ravageante, c'était mille fois pire (ou mieux). Stiles n'avait pas embrassé réellement quelqu'un depuis Malia, et certainement pas un mec (surtout pas Scott). Il avait presque oublié à quel point embrasser était génial- et Scott était très doué pour embrasser, comme pour tout en fait.

Et peut-être que leurs nez se cognèrent une fois ou deux et que Scott le serrait un peu trop fort contre lui, mais c'était bien. Tout allait bien.

 

Cette fois, ils se séparèrent à cause du manque d'oxygène de Stiles.

Même Scott semblait un peu à court d'air, même si la situation devait plus y être pour quelque chose que le besoin vital.

Stiles ne bougea pas vraiment, respirant fortement et fixant Scott, toujours agrippé à lui.

Scott rit d'un rire incrédule et Stiles le suivit, tous deux finissant par pouffer comme des gamines en se tenant toujours, vibrant d'une hilarité presque hystérique.

Stiles nota la situation d'un cent sur dix.

  
  


  
  


— D'accord, donc, dit Stiles alors qu'ils retournaient au lycée, son bras collé contre celui de Scott. Juste nous, s'embrassant en plus. Ça me va.

— Ça me va super, acquiesça Scott en souriant.

— On peut essayer de ne rien dire aux autres ? Ça serait hilarant. Pense à quel point Lydia sera furieuse, songea Stiles, un plan se formant à demi dans sa tête.

— Kira me tuerait, frissonna Scott, la culpabilité ternissant le sourire dans sa voix.

— Ouais, elle m'a un peu mis un coup de poing ce matin, grimaça Stiles en frottant sa joue. Oublie l'idée, alors.

—En plus, j'ai un peu envie de le dire aux gens, dit Scott en haussant les épaules. Ma mère va être insupportable.

—Mon père aussi, acquiesça Stiles en s'arrêtant. Oh mon dieu, papa ne va jamais me laisser tranquille.

Scott renifla d'amusement, tendant le bras en arrière pour tirer Stiles vers lui.

— Tu survivras.

— Tu en es sûr, par contre ? Parce que moi non, contra Stiles, trébuchant derrière lui. Par contre, imagine comment Coach va réagir.

Scott s'arrêta, se retournant pour le regardant avec un air similaire au sien sur le visage.

—On doit lui dire, _tout de suite_ , dit Scott, extrêmement sérieux

—Tu crois que ça va le constiper ? Demanda Stiles en haussant un sourcil. Il n'est pas vraiment en bonne santé.

Scott se mit à rire et reprit sa marche.

Sa main était toujours enroulé doucement autour du poignet de Stiles. Il n'essaya pas de s'en défaire.

L'école était déjà devant eux quand Scott brisa le silence.

— Tu es un vingt, n'empêche.

Stiles lui lança un regard effronté.

— Pour un loup-garou, tu es vachement aveugle, McCall.

— Pour un génie, tu es vachement stupide, Stilinski.

Stiles se dérida légèrement, mordant sa lèvre alors qu'il souriait et tapait Scott dans le mollet.

— Alors j'ai eu une idée, tu vois ?

— Et ça recommence, grogna Scott, mais il souriait aussi et Stiles savait qu'il s'en fichait pas mal.

— Non mais attend, écoute...

  
  


  
  


— Tu crois que Stiles est mort ? demanda Malia avec un air ennuyé en picorant son déjeuner.

— Pourquoi Stiles en particulier ? questionna Lydia, les sourcils haussés.

— Hé bien, Scott ne fait pas dans le domaine de la mort, non ? répondit Malia, examinant son plat avec suspicion.

Kira renifla, amusée, et Lydia inclina la tête en concession.

— J'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas tout aggravé, soupira Kira en regardant ses mains. J'ai un peu cogné Stiles, ce matin.

— Tu as quoi ? s'exclama Lydia, les yeux écarquillés.

Malia grogna.

Kira se rétrécit sur sa chaise avant que Lydia ne continue :

— Félicitations. On espère tous pouvoir frapper Stiles.

Kira eut un rire surpris alors que Malia hochait la tête avec enthousiasme.

— Non mais vraiment, tout le temps. Au moins une fois.

Lydia but une gorgée de son verre, faisait un geste positif avant que l'intercom ne grésille et ne s'allume.

 

 

— Salutations, corps étudiant ! dit la voix de Stiles, joyeusement.

Lydia cligna des yeux. Il y eut un peu d'agitation avant que la cantine ne se calme, un silence expectatif s'installant.

— Désolé d'interrompre votre fantastique déjeuner, continua Stiles, sarcastique, mais nous avons une annonce rapide à faire.

Il y eut un bruit en fond et la voix de Scott s'éleva, moins audible que Stiles.

— Magne-toi, Stiles, ils n'ont pas besoin d'un monologue.

— Je suis offensé par l'insinuation que des gens existent sans apprécier mon incroyable -wow, merde !

La dernière partie sonna plus comme un couinement qu'autre chose et une vague de rire secoua la cafétéria.

— Super, maintenant je vais avoir des problèmes pour avoir juré et utilisé l'équipement scolaire, marmonna Stiles avant de se racler la gorge.

— Oh mon dieu, ta gueule, rit Scott alors que Lydia secouait la tête d'exaspération.

— Bon- on voulait juste vous dire, officiellement, avant que le bouche-à-oreille s'en charge, commença Stiles alors que la foule étudiante vibrait d'impatience, – que la rumeur comme quoi nous nous sommes mariés à Vegas est totalement, 100% vraie. Sans blague.

— Je te hais, dit Scott en fond.

Il y eut une clameur bruyante chez les étudiants et Lydia lança un regard sérieux à Kira. Et si-

— Merde, non, dégage, dégage, s'écria Stiles, puis, par dessus le bruit : Okay, okay, on ne s'est pas vraiment mariés-

— On sort ensemble, dit Scott, exaspéré. Ta-da.

Chez les étudiants, ce fut le chaos, sifflements et tapage sur les tables faisant vibrer les murs.

— On est mariés, techniquement, dit Stiles au dessus du bruit. Tu te rappelles de la fois, quand on avait six ans et que tu m'as demandé en-

Scott laissa échapper un grognement mi-frustré, mi-amusé avant que l'audio ne coupe et que la cafétéria explose en cris.

— Bordel, oui, sourit Malia en volant le steak de Kira. Ce connard de la pizzeria me doit du fric maintenant.

Les joues de Kira étaient rosées mais elle souriait avec un reste de son amusement habituel en regardant Lydia.

Lydia exhala lentement. Allison avait raison.

  
  


 

Elle rattrapa le duo alors qu'ils échappaient à la foule, juste avant le court de sport.

— Salut, Lyds, dit Stiles, nerveux mais souriant. Scott sourit.

Lydia les frappa tous les deux sur la tête avec son cahier puis, alors qu'ils grimaçaient, leur dit :

— Enfin, putain.

— Toujours un neuf, la prévint Stiles, ses yeux passant sur Scott.

— Ne l'écoute pas. Il est dingue, dit Scott, passant un bras autour des épaules de Stiles.

— Je vous préviens. Si vous devenez le couple mignon, je vous déshérite, menaça Lydia, plaisantant à moitié.

— On ne l'était pas déjà ? demanda Stiles, tirant presque la langue et souriant largement au grognement de Lydia.

— Je suis la nana sexy, confirma Scott avec un rictus moqueur.

— Inutiles, tous les deux, murmura Lydia sans se plaindre néanmoins quand Scott et Stiles l'attirèrent dans une étreinte.

Malgré tout, elle s'enfuit lorsqu'elle entendit le Coach lâcher un cri étranglé.

— STILINSKI ! McCALL ! EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ QUELQUE CHOSE À NOUS FAIRE PARTAGER ?

Scott frémit et les yeux de Stiles s'illuminèrent de malice.

Coach n'avait aucune chance.

 

 


End file.
